Paliativo
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Saint Seiya Omega. Pelo que havia lutado em sua juventude, se novamente o mundo estava nas mãos de crianças? Desta vez ele estava de mãos atadas, e a batalha parecia sofrimento menor que a inércia.


**Título:** Paliativo

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 1418

**Personagens/Casais:** Shun de Andrômeda, Ryuho de Dragão. Menção a Shiryu de Dragão e Shunrei.

**Gêneros:** Gen, drama.

**Resumo:** Pelo que havia lutado em sua juventude, se novamente o mundo estava nas mãos de crianças? Desta vez ele estava de mãos atadas, e a batalha parecia sofrimento menor que a inércia.

**Notas:**História escrita para a Semana Shun de Andrômeda, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **01/07/2012**).

Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados.

* Localização temporal: Fic ambientada no universo de Saint Seiya Omega.

**Nota de postagem no FFN (15/07/2012):** Postando aqui também, já que este _site_ é minha "casa" com relação a fics n.n Espero que apreciem n.n

* * *

**PALIATIVO**

O garoto tossiu, sinalizando que despertaria novamente em breve. Por mais fraco que estivesse, seu sono era intermitente, leve, permeado por murmúrios desconexos e oscilações de cosmoenergia. Seus sonhos eram agitados, perturbados pelo momento que o jovem atravessava.

Shun depositou uma xícara de chá sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama onde jazia o pequeno cavaleiro de bronze. Não por acaso havia se esgotado. Enfrentara um cavaleiro de ouro pela primeira vez, tendo a saúde tão frágil. Sabia bem que não era uma luta muito fácil.

Não precisara ver a armadura de Dragão para reconhecer no garoto o filho de Shiryu e Shunrei, Ryuho. Apesar de não ter chegado a conhecê-lo pessoalmente, os traços não mentiam. Além disso, ainda guardava as poucas cartas que trocara com o amigo antes de tudo acontecer. O libriano, extremamente orgulhoso de seu rebento, não se furtava à oportunidade de enviar a Shun fotos do pequeno. Dentro de sua gaveta talvez ainda tivesse a fotografia de um pequeno Ryuho aprendendo a andar... comendo papinha de frutas... rindo nos ombros do pai...

Era quase doloroso se lembrar daquele bebê risonho e olhar para aquele garoto à sua frente. Ryuho e seus jovens amigos tinham uma missão ingrata: sustentar o peso do mundo nos frágeis ombros. A mesma tarefa pela qual ele próprio e seus amigos haviam sido responsáveis na mesma idade, pouco mais que crianças. Sabia o quanto isso massacrava a índole ainda em formação de cavaleirinhos daquela idade – ser responsável por tirar vidas para salvar outras.

E por que tinham lutado tanto? Por que haviam ceifado tantas vidas – inimigas, mas ainda assim _vidas_? Não havia sido para que pudessem construir um mundo de paz? Para que famílias não mais se separassem, para que crianças em idade escolar pudessem trocar os socos pela arte, as armas pela caneta, o escudo pelo livro?

Não apenas ele, Shun. Não apenas seus amigos mais próximos, os "lendários cavaleiros de bronze que lutaram na Guerra Santa". Quantos outros haviam perdido suas vidas para que a paz pudesse prevalecer na Terra! E os honrados cavaleiros de ouro que haviam sacrificado suas vidas e suas almas no Muro das Lamentações em nome de uma frágil esperança, sonhando com um mundo enfim tranquilo e livre da cobiça de divindades ambiciosas?

Olhando para Ryuho, Shun experimentava o sabor amargo da derrota. Uma derrota ainda mais profunda do que simplesmente perder uma batalha, pois trazia a decepção de uma vitória inútil. Havia lutado contra sua própria natureza pacífica para impedir novas batalhas, e lá estava outra geração de pequenos guerreiros, um novo grupo de crianças arriscando suas vidas por um futuro incerto.

Como queria protegê-las! Como queria poder simplesmente pegar Ryuho nos braços e levá-lo até Rozan, entregá-lo aos braços de seus pais e lutar em seu lugar! Sentia-se quase responsável por aquele sofrimento, pois não havia sido capaz de trazer a derradeira vitória ao povo da Terra, de garantir a tranquilidade das famílias que ainda viriam.

Apertou inconscientemente o braço esquerdo, o infame lembrete de sua impossibilidade de usar cosmoenergia. Se havia sofrido, quando jovem, por agir, naquele momento parecia sofrer ainda mais por não poder fazer nada. Não queria deixar aquelas crianças irem rumo à morte. Aquele era _seu_papel! Já era mais maduro, já era um homem, já era psicologicamente pleno para lutar! Por que não podia? Por que o destino era tão sádico?

Como médico, sabia o quão ingrato era lutar contra uma doença incurável. Tentava ao máximo aliviar os sintomas, acalmar as dores e o sofrimento do paciente, mas a doença sempre vencia no final. Seria o Mal, então, uma doença? Será que o verdadeiro papel dos cavaleiros era lutar para sempre tentando aliviar as dores humanas, sem jamais conseguir extingui-las?

Será que, assim como ele próprio em sua juventude, Ryuho e seus amigos estavam fadados a arriscarem suas vidas por apenas um paliativo? Será que o derramamento de sangue sobre a Terra não era a exceção, mas a regra?

- Shun-sama?

O antigo cavaleiro de Andrômeda despertou de seus devaneios ao encontrar um olhar azul sobre o seu. Tentou sorrir como de hábito, embora ainda estivesse visivelmente perturbado.

- Está melhor, Ryuho? Preparei um chá que vai ajudar a dilatar suas vias aéreas, respirará melhor.

Ryuho o encarou por um momento.

- Obrigado, Shun-sama... – Agradeceu o pequeno fazendo uma ligeira reverência com a cabeça, tomando o chá com calma – Está excelente.

- Tendo conhecido os chás de sua mãe, eu realmente me sinto lisonjeado.

Acabou abrindo um sorriso genuíno. Não era espantoso; conhecendo a natureza afável dos pais, havia sido fácil deduzir que o pequeno Dragão fosse um garoto bastante gentil e perceptivo. Sabia que o garoto já havia intuído que estivera mergulhado em sofrimento psíquico.

- Sabe, Shun-sama, eu gostaria de ser médico quando crescer.

- Tenho certeza de que será um excelente profissional – Shun aquiesceu – Ser médico não é fácil, mas é muito gratificante.

- Acho muito bonito poder aliviar o sofrimento das pessoas – Pontuou o garoto – Por mais que nem sempre se possa salvá-las, fazer o que está ao nosso alcance para melhorar a vida de todos é o que há de mais importante.

Shun o observou por um momento, ligeiramente surpreso ao perceber o assunto confluindo de forma muito delicada em direção às suas reflexões pesarosas de momentos antes.

- Eu queria ser cavaleiro para honrar o nome de meu pai e conseguir a cura para ele – Continuou Ryuho – Mas ao deixar Rozan percebi que o mundo é muito maior. Hoje luto por meu pai e por Atena, mas também por perceber que está nas minhas mãos o poder de transformar a vida das pessoas e impedir que elas passem por mais sofrimento.

- Ryuho...

- Quero ser médico, Shun-sama, assim que concluir minha missão como cavaleiro. Porque eu acho que são missões semelhantes, não são? Estamos tentando curar a Terra, aliviar o sofrimento. E por mais que seja uma missão ingrata, por mais que a doença sempre volte, estaremos sempre lá para cuidar da dor das pessoas.

- É... reconfortante saber que você pensa assim – Admitiu Shun em um murmúrio – Você é bastante maduro, Ryuho. Sei que não é fácil ter uma missão tão importante em uma idade tão tenra.

- Sei que sabe. Acredito que nem todos conseguiriam lidar com este fardo e eu mesmo às vezes tenho medo. Mas penso que existe um dom para sermos cavaleiros, assim como a missão de ser médico também exige dom e abnegação. E é por isso que eu o admiro duplamente, Shun-sama.

Os olhos de Shun se arregalaram, as palavras perdidas em sua garganta. Fitou os olhos azuis tão doces que pareciam sorrir junto com seu dono.

Levantou-se.

- Você é extremamente gentil, Ryuho. Obrigado. Eu... acho que senti alguma coisa, creio que sejam seus amigos. Irei procurá-los e, se os encontrar, irei trazê-los aqui.

- Oh, seria ótimo! Acredito que estejam bem, mas ficaria muito mais aliviado se pudesse revê-los.

- Ah, não duvido de que estejam se virando muito bem – Shun não resistiu e sorriu – Cavaleiros de bronze têm um histórico de darem bastante trabalho...

Piscou, arrancando uma fraca risadinha de Ryuho, e saiu da cabana.

Seus olhos estavam úmidos, a emoção apertava sua garganta, mas se sentia revigorado. Afinal, não era um completo inútil. Não estava abandonando aquelas crianças à própria sorte porque, mesmo sem poder emitir cosmoenergia, ainda estava lutando. Ainda estava curando o sofrimento das pessoas na medida de suas forças. E, na medida do possível, estava ajudando novamente a salvar o mundo. Aliviaria o sofrimento dos jovens cavaleiros e faria sua parte para garantir que eles pudessem ter sucesso e desfrutassem de um merecido período de paz – que bem poderia ser de alguns séculos, mas isso era com o destino...

Dentro da cabana, o sorriso de Ryuho ainda não havia esmorecido, fitando a porta fechada. Por menos que tivesse convivido com o lendário cavaleiro de Andrômeda, sempre o havia admirado pelas histórias que seus pais lhe contavam de um cavaleiro justo e gentil, que demonstrava piedade até mesmo com inimigos e cujo coração puro, com o auxílio de Atena, havia conseguido afastar até mesmo o deus Hades de dentro de seu corpo.

Mas a característica que seu pai mais admirava no amigo parecia ter sido perdida com a maldição de Mars... até aquela conversa. Finalmente, nos olhos verdes do médico, Ryuho pôde enxergar o que seu pai descrevia como "cor da esperança".

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

Tô pegando o bichinho da "escrita impulsiva", será? Pra falar a verdade eu não planejava participar deste evento... semana enrolada e nenhuma ideia na cabeça. Mas essa "sombra de pensamento" apareceu de repente, antes de assistir ao último episódio de SSO. Não resisti =P

Não tenho o hábito de escrever com o Shun, imagine uma fic em uma fase em que ele mal aparece! Espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC. Quanto ao Ryuho... pra falar a verdade, eu acho que ele lembra tanto o Shun! Um Shun mais reflexivo e um pouco menos emotivo – uma mistura de Shun e Shiryu. Ia ser legal ver uma interação maior entre eles. Mas eu tô com medo de ter exagerado na maturidade do Ryuho... x.x'' Peço desculpas n.n''

Ficou meio meloso, um final meio brusco, mas é que aquele impulso pra escrever acabou se amenizando um pouco e não saiu algo melhor x.x Enfim... e por causa dele tive de mudar o título (sim, por um milagre o título tinha aparecido antes da fic), huahuahua XD Eu não esperava colocar esse desfecho esperançoso... mas sei lá, o Shun totalmente sem esperança não parece o Shun =/

E puxa, primeira fic minha de Saint Seiya Omega o.o Não esperava que viesse tão cedo. Bom, espero que apreciem ^^ Como escrevi em um repente e em cima do prazo do evento, não reli exaustivamente, então espero que esteja razoável =P

_Kissus _e até a próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
